The Poison Peril
by EllynLives215
Summary: Hiccup is going through a rough time trying to figure out how to defeat Vigo Grimborn, When a not so friendly new dragon shows up and Astrid gets terribly hurt, Hiccup must find a way to help her, before it's too late.
1. Chapter 1

The morning had dawned on the edge slowly like any other morning. Hiccup woke with a start sitting up at his desk. He looked at the drawing's he'd been working on the night before. It was for a new set of flying gear, a mask that could keep the cold away from his face during long windswept flight's. He wiped the side of his face and black charcoal ash came off on his hand. He sighed with annoyance. He walked over to one of the many tables and washed his face in a bowl of water.

Hiccup sighed and stretched cracking the stiff bones in his back. Wow that ached I really should try not to fall asleep like that. Toothless walked over from the corner of the room where he'd been sleeping. He shook his head yawning. Hiccup turned "Hey bud, how did you sleep, better then me I presume." Toothless stopped scratching his ear and stared at his friend. Then turned his head, giving him that look. "Yeah, yeah I know… I never mean to fall asleep like that…" Toothless didn't stop giving him that look "Alright fine! I won't do that okay? Happy now?" Toothless turned to the door. "Geez, you're just like Astrid" Hiccup walked to the door and opened it.

Allowing the early morning meak sunlight to enter. It didn't take long to walk to the clubhouse and to find only the early morning riser's there. Fishlegs sat at the table going over his notes in the dragon book. "Mooorning Hiccup," Fishlegs said, "Just finishing up on the last of the translation's…" Hiccup replied with a mmhmm and found some eggs that were just made. He sat at the table after tossing a couple of fresh fish for Toothless. "You fell asleep at your desk again" Fishlegs commented. Hiccup looked up from his food "What?" Fishlegs pointed to the side of his own face, Hiccup mirrored his action and sure enough, there was still black soot."You got to be- agh" Hiccup stood up and left for the kitchen. Just as he left Astrid landed. "Morning you too," she said hopping of Stormfly before she was truly finished landing.

She tossed one of her older axes into a bin. "I thought that no one would ever get up" she commented grabbing an apple and leaning beside Hiccup's still almost full plate. "So what breed do we have here," she said standing over Fishlegs shoulder "Boulder class… Titan Wing!" he said excitedly "I've been researching all about this dragon, and I might have a location." Astrid smiled "Great I've been itching to get out there, It's been too quiet" she observed, "None of Vigo's ships have passed us, or even landed anywhere else, It's too shady." Fishlegs looked up "You think he's planning something?" Astrid thought about it "Could be, the ocean is normally crawling with them, and I didn't see but one ship anywhere." Hiccup walked back from the kitchen "We don't want to make any rash decisions, we finally have some peace and quiet, where we're not constantly chasing after a rogue dragon or dragon hunter" he said Astrid turned "Hiccup! I didn't expect you to be up so early…" She narrowed her eyes and walked over to him to study his face. She grabbed his chin and wiped her thumb near his ear. She looked at her hand and then showed it to him.

Black soot was coating her finger. Hiccup looked exasperated "Why won't this stuff come off!" His voice raised. Hiccup never raised his voice. Astrid said, "What's wrong?" Hiccup turned away "Nothing," he said through gritted teeth. "Hiccup.." she said in more of a warning tone. "Fine! It's just no matter how hard I try, I can find anything else in the Dragon lens's." Turning back to face her "There has to be something that can help us get the advantage on Vigo…" Astrid's face softened "Hiccup, you just need a break, think about other stuff" "I have! But every time I try I get stuck." Astrid frowned then her face lightened " Why don't we go on a fly around the island" Toothless approached looking excited "See even Toothless want to go" Hiccup looked at Toothless and indeed he did look happy at the sound of a flight. "You've been cooped up for too long" she finished. Hiccup finally agreed, they mounted and took off into the air.

Astrid could see him start to relax. He's always loved flying, as did she it made her feel breathless and alive, almost like nothing could touch her and she new Hiccup felt the same. Astrid urged Stormfly to glide above them. She slides from Stormfly to Toothless with ease, landing right behind Hiccup. He turned surprised. Astrid reached around his waist and hugged him burying her face into his back. She felt him relax fully allowing himself to be comforted by her. They flew for a little while like this. Until Astrid knew for sure he would be alright on his own. She caught Stormfly's eye's and gave a little nod. Signaling the move they had been working on all morning. It would only be a little different this time, with two dragons instead of one.

Once Stormfly was in place behind Toothless she unlinked her finger's from Hiccup's waist. He turned just in time to see Astrid lean sideways and slide right of Toothless. Hiccup's heart jumped, he screeched "Astrid!" Toothless yelped in surprise. Astrid was falling towards the ground fast spinning and swirling in all directions. The tree line was coming fast, Astrid watched her landmark rock waiting until she was level with it before she turned her body mid-air and spun one last time, Stormfly swooped from behind Toothless and flew right below her, she landed feet first on top of her own saddle. The wind pressed against her, she stood calmly on Stormfly's back with her arms outstretched. She breathed a sigh. As Stormfly gilded upwards to match Toothless's height she slipped into a sitting position.

Astrid laughed looking at Hiccup's face, he was utterly astounded. "That was awesome!" He said "Well it should be! Been practicing all morning." she smiled "I thought it would be a good move to fake out Vigo." she said "Well it certainly worked on me." he said. Astrid devilishly smiled "Race you back!" she called already speeding away. "Oh your on!" he shouted after her. Together they raised into the sunrise.


	2. Chapter 2

When they arrived back everyone was up and all eating breakfast. "The next time you decided to get up early, Could you not be so LOUD," Snotlout said annoyed "Some people are trying to SLEEP!" Astrid laughed "Maybe if you didn't go to bed so late..?" "Hey! That S needed to be fixed, It's not my fault that is was loose, it was there's" He pointed at Tuff and Ruff, Ruff gasped "How dare you!" "It's not OUR fault your house is flammable!" Tuff said Hiccup sighed and looked at Astrid. "I'm going to go see if I can finish that Flight Suit."

Astrid smiled as Hiccup walked out of the Club House. Astrid turned back to the group. Ruff had just smashed a mace over Snotlout's Viking helmet when Tuff jumped on top of him. "Alright, you three!" Astrid shouted right before she launched herself into the mess and the door closed.

Hiccup stopped and sighed. He closed his eyes against the wind, that happened to be blowing harder this morning. The sun was hidden behind the beginning winter clouds, it was getting cooler by the day. Very soon it would be snowing, it would be there last winter on the edge. It had been 4 year's and so much had already happened. Hiccup felt a nudge on his back. Toothless gave him a toothless smile. Hiccup laughed, "Come on bud let's get back to work."

Astrid left the clubhouse feeling exhausted, despite her best efforts the twins were still going to stink bomb Snotlout's house later today. She thought about going to Hiccup, but he had enough to worry about already. Instead, she climbed onto Stormfly for Midday patrol since Snotlout had refused to stop guarding his S. Astrid flew over the tree top's and smiled. She went once around the island when she saw something moving the trees.

Stormfly had noticed it too she looked in its direction, It must be a dragon she thought Stormfly neared the other end of the island and landed. Astrid dismounted that's weird she saw the shuffling of tree's right here. Looking around she spotted a huge claw mark on a tree with broken branches. "That's definitely a dragon…" Astrid approached the tree, "I wonder what type of dragon it is.." Fishlegs would know. She smiled at herself. There was a low rumble, the ground was vibrating softly. Astrid grabbed her ax of the ground. Whatever dragon it was it was coming this way, the tree's rustled harder and harder until it burst through the bushes.

A long slender head poked its way out, it's long blue scaly neck followed and towered over the ground. Astrid backed away "Ahh Stormfly" she called with uncertainty. Stormfly turned to approached the strange dragon. It's long tail snaked out from behind the bush and knocking Stormfly over. Wrapping itself around Stormfly's legs. The Dragon's long head leaned in close to Astrid, she backed away "Stormfly!" Astrid said. Stormfly was desperately trying to free her legs. Stormfly shot her fire and hitting its tail, the dragon was distracted for a moment this was her chance.

Astrid ran towards Stormfly, horrible pain shot up and down her right leg. Astrid cried out in anguish "Ahhghhhh" dropping the ax she turned, the dragon released her leg. Stormfly shot her fire into its face, the dragon screeched looking around disoriented. Astrid shifted all her weight to her left and quickly limped to Stormfly, she reached inside the pouch strung over Stormfly's side and pulled out a small red ball. Stormfly continued to spray the Dragon. She grabbed the fallen ax and struck the ball hard causing a spark. Then as hard as she could she chucked it into the sky. It exploded with a loud clap and shot red smoke in every direction. Stormfly shot one last boiling stream of fire before the dragon disappeared. Astrid exhausted collapsed to the ground, clutching her leg. She was so tired, oh so tired. No, she had to stay awake.

Hiccup sat at his desk he had made some progress, he finished designing the mask, with a cushion for comfort and leather for the cold. He added some fancy designs of his own style because what was the purpose if not having fun. He picked up his saw and reached in his drawer for the role of leather. Grouping around he found it, it was the tiniest smallest roll possible. He had forgotten he used most of his leather for Meatlugs new saddle. He could have sworn he wrote down that he needed m- _Get more leather. "_ Damn it," he said maybe there's some in the forge. He exited the hut and heard a loud clap of thunder, "Oh great now it's going to rain." he said turning around to look at the sky.

A large explosion and red smoke hovered in the sky to the far North. A distress signal. "Toothless!" he screamed. Toothless burst through his door and Hiccup mounted. He looked across the edge and saw the other rider's. They heard the explosion too. Fishlegs, Snotlout, the twins, but where is. "Astrid!" Toothless shot towards the smoke. They dove landing quickly on the ground. Stormfly turned and ran to them. Hiccup searched until he saw her laying by a smoldering bush.

"ASTRID!" He dashed to her side. "Hiccup.," she said weakly. Her upper thigh pant leg was ripped to reveal a large deep gash almost the size of her entire leg. "We have to get you back to the Edge." He slipped his arms around her and lifted. She cried. "I know… I know it hurts," he said softly he mounted Toothless and they sped to the Clubhouse. She shuddered in his arms and closed her eyes. "Astrid! No no, you have to stay with me! Please!" Toothless landed, Fishlegs followed Hiccup to the med bay.

"What happened?" he asked trying to stop the bleeding. "I'm not sure, there was fire destruction everywhere, It had to have been another dragon." He placed Astrid onto the bed."I've already called Heather." Hiccup turned "Heather? I thought she was at Berk" "She arrived late last night." The door slammed open "What's going on?" Heather said "Oh my Gods" seeing Astrid. "Hiccup, I need you to get me some Willow Bark." "But i-" he objected not wanting to leave Astrid's side "Now Hiccup!" Heather commanded Hiccup stood and left. "Okay, Fishlegs can you place this here."

Hiccup left the room, "What's going on?" Tuff asked Hiccup explained what happened. "But what dragon did this, I thought all the dragons here were peaceful" Snotlout said, "I thought the same thing." Hiccup said, "I have to go, I need to find Willow's bark." Hiccup said he left the group and walked to the landing deck. Toothless was still there waiting. "Hey bud," Hiccup said he stroked Toothless's head. Toothless gassed up at him "It's okay, she'll be alright, I know it." Although Hiccup said it more to convince himself. He mounted and took off to the sky.

Only 4 hours ago Astrid made him fly to feel better. All it did now was making him sick. He circled the island, he knew that there was a Willow tree here, He remembered when his relationship with Astrid was new and they wanted some alone time, they decided to have a romantic picnic when they carved their initials into the willow tree. He tried to remember where it was but all he could think about was Astrid lying there dying in his arms. No, Hiccup though he can't think that way. The tree all I need is the tree.

He squinted above the treeline. Then closer to the large mountain, a large crooked tree with stretching arms and waving branches stood its vines outstretched to greet him. The long vine's waved in the breeze as if daring him to enter. Hiccup walked to the tree, he pushed the dense thin vines away and entered. The tree was visibly older than the last time, Although so was he. He scraped bit's of the tough bark into his bag with a dagger. Now a gaping hole lay on the tree, he knew he should race back to Astrid but he wanted to stay, besides he doubted Heather would let him back in before she finished.

He walked around the tree looking for the carving, there is was slightly grown over but there. The bark had closed over Astrid's A as if it knew she would be leaving him. Hiccup became suddenly angry so angry he didn't know what to do. He vicious cut the A back in it' spot, and shouted: "She's not leaving!" Toothless dashed through the vines, thinking there was danger. Toothless purred trying to calm his friend. Hiccup breathed staring at the damage he had done to their tree. He knew it was stupid but he wrapped the tree in spare gauze he carried with him. At least it would keep the parasites from destroying something of theirs.


	3. Chapter 3

He landed back on the deck, the riders were still waiting. When he entered only Ruff looked up from the spot on the floor. The silence was boring into him, it was terrible, it felt almost like someone had- The door opened and Heather exited, the other rider's stood. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came. Her eyes were wet from crying. Hiccup heart sank to the floor. Without waiting for her to speak he pushed past.

Astrid lay on the bed her face was pale and her eye's closed the bags under her eye's made her look 20 years older. Her hair even seemed lighter it lay in a tangled mess on the pillow. Hiccup looked for the obvious sign of life. But there was no movement, tears welled into his eyes his knees became weak, he stumbled to the bedside before he came crashing to the floor. He grasped her hand, it was still warm. That's pushed him over the edge, tear's gushed from his eyes like a waterfall of tar. He placed his head on her chest, he heard his own heartbeat in his head, like he wanted her heart to beat wishing to hear- thump.

Hiccup pulled his head away. NO stop it, don't do this to me, did his mind want to make him hurt more. He stared at her, she's not, she's just sleeping that's all. She was so beautiful sleeping, her eye's resting, she was so peaceful as if nothing could touch her, her chest rising and falling like waves. Hiccup fell backward, staring at her chest, there it was plain as day, rising and falling. His heart racing. He placed his head on her chest, there was the slow sound of a heart, slowly but beating. Heather was speaking outside saying something to the riders. Heather and the rest of the rider' entered. But his brief moment of happiness left as quickly as it had come. His back was facing them so he had time to wipe the mess from his eyes. He turned to face them.

Heather stood looking somber. "Fishlegs and I couldn't determine what dragon did this, we hoped that when Astrid got better she could tell us. We only have one thing to go off of." She reached in her bag and pulled out a long slender tooth. It was stained red at the end, probably from her blood. "It's a dragon tooth, but none like either of us has seen." Hiccup recognised it, he'd seen it somewhere a long time ago, but where?

" Astrid's cut's will heal, but we have another problem," She turned the tooth so that the top was facing the group. It was pretty normal but there was a hole in the middle, Hiccup mind jumped to horrible places, Did it hit a bone? A muscle? Will she not be able to walk? or speak? See? Heather turned the tooth to the root side and there was that same hole but bigger "It goes through the whole tooth." If the tooth was meant for inflicting damage then why was it hollow. Unless that was its purpose. "This tooth wasn't meant to cause damage to it's victim's. The only other reptile we've seen this from is _snake's_ " the twin's shuddered

"So you think it ate her blood?" Snotlout said, Heather, shook her head. "We were thinking... the opposite..." Hiccup's mind was 20 steps ahead "Poison" he interrupted. "How long does it take…to..." he asked "I'm not sure, we have nothing to go off of. We don't' know what it looks like and we don't know where to look. Our only option is to ask Astrid" Hiccup didn't want to wake her, she needed sleep but if they didn't find out how to fix this, there would be no Astrid to wake up.

"Hiccup, did you bring the Willow's bark?" Hiccup handed her the bag, she went to the table and began to slice off the inside of the bark in to a bowl. She smashed it with a mortar and pestle then put the mix into boiling water. The rest of the rider's had left, to go sit outside, Hiccup would not leave that easy. "Hiccup.." she said "I am not leaving this time, if we don't get enough information and we can't fix this, then this might be my only time to see her again, and i'm not going to miss out on it." he said angrily. Heather turned "I was actually going to ask you to stay, it would be better if you talked to her." Hiccup felt a little foolish

"Oh." of course she would ask him to stay, Heather knew how much Astrid meant to him. She poured the liquid into a cup and walked over. She had pulled up a chair so he wouldn't be on the floor anymore. "This should help with the pain." she said pouring it into Astrid's mouth. Then she walked away and left.

"Astrid.." Hiccup said touching her tired face "Astrid please you need to wake up.." stroking her shoulder. Her eyes started to move beneath her closed lids. "Astrid please come back to me…" he called she squeezed her eye's closed "Astrid please" She opened them revealing beautiful blue eyes he almost thought he'd never see again. "Astrid you need to tell me what happened.." Astrid looked at him, when she spoke her voice was soft and a little scratchy, Hiccup looked for something to write with. Finding a book and pencil layed near the edge of the bed, probably Heather's doing he began to write down everything she said.

When she finished he could tell she was getting more tired every second, so he only had a few. "Astrid I promise I will do everything to find the anecdote and you will get better." He said Astrid smiled and replied "I know you will, I believe in you and if you don't-" Hiccup objected not wanting to hear her talk about that, she silenced him with a look "-you will be able to go on, I will always be here." she placed her hand on his heart and then moved it to his face. Hiccup leaned into her warming touch, This wouldn't be the last time he swore to himself, he would do everything or die trying. He leaned forward and kissed her. She kissed him back, when they broke.

She shuddered and began to close her eye's "Astrid?" he said, her eye's focused on him "I love you." he said, this was the first time he had ever said it. She smiled and replied "I love you too." before her blue eyes disappeared once more. A small tear falling from her eye. Hiccup wiped it away softly. He would NOT let this happen she was going to get better and she was going to look at him with her beautiful blue eyes, he was going to fix this if it's the last thing he did. He stood up abruptly, grabbed the notebook and walked to the door. He looked back at Astrid, so frail and tired, the was not the end.


	4. Chapter 4

When Hiccup entered the room, everyone was having a hushed conversation. They were immediately stopped by his presence. "Alright, Astrid told me everything she knew about the dragon." Hiccup said, he placed the notebook on the table. Astrid had given a lot of detail so much that he could even give a drawing.

"That dragon!" Fishlegs said "it's in the first book of dragons!" he said excitedly. "What!?" Hiccup replied "I remember seeing it briefly when Gobber showed me the book. "Fishlegs we all read that book, and there was nothing in there about this dragon." Heather said "No, not the one you all read, the VERY first book of dragons, written by the 1st generation on Berk." he said, "I only got Gobber to show me it briefly to research one of the other new dragon's, he didn't even let me touch it." Fishlegs said a little annoyed. Hiccup looked around the table "We need to get that book fast, we are running out of time, so let's move." Hiccup said urgently

"Hold on are we sure, that the dragon even has poison?" Snotlout asked "No, we're not" Hiccup said "but if there's a chance that it does, we have an advantage we know about it before the signs start showing, and frankly I'm not willing to take that chance, the more we know about the dragon the better so I need everyone to come with me to Berk, so if we find information there, we don't have time to come back." Heather stepped back from the group "I should stay here to look after Astrid" she said, "No, you have one of the strongest dragon's we need you." Hiccup said "But I'm the only one with medical experience!" she replied "Hey!" Fishlegs objected, "Well your the only one who translates runes and know the different species of dragons!" Heather said angrily.

"Um… I'm not comfortable going without Heather, she does have Windshear." Snotlout added "Actually... we should stay cause we did blow up Mrs. Crock's house last time and I don't think she's over that" Tuff said "Well tec-nec-cally it wasn't MY fault, you lit the fuse before it was ready" Ruff replied "-What do you mean NOT capable of handling myself!" Heather exploded at Snotlout. Everyone was arguing and yelling at each other.

Hiccup lost all of his patience "ENOUGH" he shouted slamming his fist's on the table so hard the legs started to bow. Everyone stopped and stared. "Heather stays here with Stormfly, Windshear comes with us, everyone go saddle up... NOW" Hiccup commanded all the riders left the clubhouse all except Heather. She gaped at Hiccup, he had never raised his voice, ever. His face was so full of rage he looked just like Riker. It scared Heather "Hiccup…" she said softly "We leave in 5 minutes, get Windshear ready," He said coldly before leaving the room.

The rest of the riders were finishing up with there saddle's in silence on the landing deck. Hiccup approached the group, "Ruff you'll be riding Windshear" Hiccup said after what happened Ruff knew better than to object. Heather and Windshear followed not long after. Ruff abandoned her saddle on Barf and made her way to Windshear "Hey...there…" she said completely unsure of what to say. Heather coached her quickly on how to ride and other movement tips. "Everyone mount up" Hiccup called already taking to the air. Ruff mounted Windshear and everyone took off. Heather stood on the landing deck watching them for a while. She held her upper arm with her right hand and stared into the sky as the rider's disappeared "Odin help them" she muttered.

Hiccup was still fuming, He tried to relax. He'd never burst out like that on anyone, even the twins. He didn't know why he got so angry. All he wanted was to see Astrid again. He'd always had her to comfort him, just like this morning, to think he would never feel that again. It made him sick to his stomach. Hiccup flew ahead of the group, he still wasn't ready to speak with them. At least not yet, "So Sis like your new dragon?" he heard Tuff ask sarcastically "Ugh, back off bro, I'm not gonna replace Barf and besides it's not MY dragon." Ruff replied

"Although it's a good look," Snotlout said "I don't know what you people are talking about! I like Barf better he makes way better explosions." Ruff said. The rider's taunted and bickered with each other for most of the way, but Hiccup couldn't complain it's what they do best. Well other than destroying things. A little while later Fishlegs rode up beside him, he was about to say something " I know what you're going to say Fishlegs, but I'm fine, and I appreciate your concern but I just need to be alone." Hiccup cut in. Fishlegs closed his mouth, he sighed and said "Just wanting to make sure." before he fell back to the rest of the group. Hiccup looked up ahead, there was a large grey cloud looming in the air. Hiccup knew there was no time to go around it. He just hoped the other riders wouldn't mind getting wet.


	5. Chapter 5

Heather sat in the corner of the med bay, searching through old parchment and books for anything on dragons. She had gotten a good look at the rouge dragon before they left and she wanted to find something that could help them. Stormfly lay in the corner unmoving, probably pretending to be asleep.

Astrid shifted, then cried out in pain. Heather stood up, she grabbed more of the Willow's bar tea and fed it to Astrid. It would help her sleep, Astrid squeezed her eyes shut, and reached for her leg, trying to rip the bandage off. "No, Astrid!" Heather said pinning her hands to the bed. "You can't take it off" she reached for the tea "Drink this instead.." Astrid swallowed the tea and relaxed falling back to sleep.

Heather pulled the blanket off her leg to see if she had done any damage to the stitching. Heather gasped, the bandage was still on, but the veins near the cut had become visible against her skin, instead of a healthy blue they turned black, the poison was moving quicker than they thought.

Heather moved quickly if she could cut of the circulation she could buy the riders some time. She tied gauze tightly around her leg. It didn't matter if Astrid couldn't feel her leg, that was the only thing keeping her alive. Heather quickly wrote a letter, she needed to tell the rider's they had less time. Heather tied the message to the Terrible Terror's leg. "To Berk!" she said to the dragon. It screeched and took off into the sky. "Let's just hope he it gets there in time."

Hiccup and the other dragon rider's arrived at Berk drenched from head to toe. "Eww squishy boots" Snotlout moaned. Hiccup swiftly walked to the Great Hall, searching around he saw his father. "Dad!" Hiccup called urgently "Hiccup m'boy!" Stoick smiled

"Fancy seein you here," he said, "We need to see the first dragon book!" Hiccup demanded "From the 1st generation" Stoick knew something was wrong, and that it was urgent, Hiccup never demanded anything. "Alright follow me, you can tell me what's going on on the way."

Stoick led them down a long passageway, Hiccup realized how little he actually knew about the island history. The passageway had many carvings in the walls. None of which Hiccup looked at. "-we don't know anything about it, Fishlegs said he remembered the dragon in this book if there's any information-" "We'll find it, son, I promise." they had reached the end of the corridor there were no other turn's just another door.

Stoick placed a key into it huge lock. He wrenched the door open, the hinges were old and rusty, they squealed when the door opened, it clearly did not want to be opened. A large tapestry hung right behind the door It had many species of dragon all spitting fire into the center. Stoick pulled the tapestry out of the way. Instead of a room, it was a small closet it was bare aside from a stand holding a very old book.

Stoick reached inside and pulled the book from the stand. He handed it to Hiccup. Hiccup felt like wrenching the book open and tearing through all the pages to find the right one. But he handled it with care, he turned each page carefully but swiftly until they came upon the dragon they recognized. "Here this is it." Hiccup said "Fishlegs… do your thing" Hiccup said handing him the book.

"Well let's see… It's a Strike-class dragon!" he said "There is not much here about where we can find it, a lot of the different and unpleasant ways it can kill you. " Fishlegs eyes scanned the page. "Ehhhh, that is gross, It's obviously is not a vegetarian. Everything about this dragon is poisonous, it's head, tail, eyes, spikes even its wings…" Hiccup was becoming impatient "Here!" he said excitedly "Apparently there were many around before the 1st generation. The poison cure must be made from purple oleander and the amber of a death song. It must be heated by the fire of a high-level boulder class dragon." Fishlegs said Hiccup sighed with relief they had a cure, now all they had to do is find the ingredients.

"Alright, here's what we're going to do. Snotlout and Tuff you go to Death song island, besides Astrid Tuff is second in line on the list that Garff trust's and if you get stuck Snotlout has Hookfang for Monstrous Nightmare gel. Remember to block your dragon's ears with moss. Ruff, you go to the far side of change wing island there is plenty of purple oleanders there, Don't engage with any change wing's, have Windshear blast fire in a circle to cut off any sneak attack's. Fishlegs you stay here and write down everything on that page, to see if there's anything we missed. Send a Terror Mail if you find anything else. Alright everyone go!" Hiccup said the rider's all jumped and started to run out of the Great Hall.

"That just leaves me for a high-level Boulder class dragon." Hiccup said walking away "Hold on there son!" Stoick said placing his meaty hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't we have a high-class boulder dragon here?" Stoick said "At least I remember a one-legged weapon's maker havin a large 'Grumpy' dragon" Stoick hinted "Grump! Of course, How had I not seen it before." Hiccup said already running out of the Great Hall.

He spotted Gobber standing a few paces outside the Smithy. "Gobber! I need to borrow Grump for a bit, It's an emergency!" Hiccup said coming to halt. "Alright, but who's goin a keep me Forge lit," Gobber said, "How about Skullcrusher?" Hiccup suggested "Your father's dragon? Hmmm, I don't know.." Gobber replied "Please! Gobber!" Hiccup said "Oh alright, but I need him back before next daybreak!" Gobber said "Great perfect thanks!" HIccup called already running inside. He spotted Grump laying in the Forge sleeping. "Come on Grump!" Hiccup called holding his saddle and leading him out of the Forde.

Moving at a quick pace they got to the landing area. Where the rest of the dragon rider's were already mounted and lifting into the air. A Terrible Terror flew past the group and into Hiccup's back almost knocking him over. The other rider's stopped to look at Hiccup. "It's a Terror Mail," Hiccup said "From Heather" his heart felt like a rock like it was sinking to the ground. He pulled the parchment from the dragon leg and unrolled it. He quickly scanned the page and said " she says that were running out of time, the poison is moving quicker than we thought. She managed to slow it a bit but we need to hurry." Hiccup finish the riders didn't wait for him to tell them to hurry up they just left quickly.

Toothless approached Hiccup, "You ready Bud?" Hiccup asked he mounted Toothless and tied the rope guiding Grump to the back of his saddle steering. Grump was easier then he thought, Hiccup stared at the sky in front of them as they flew, he didn't really pay attention to where they were going, he didn't have to with all the different flight's Toothless knew the way.

 **Message from the author:**

I just want to thank you guys so much for reading my story, it really makes me happy to see you enjoying my work! In the beginning. I was a bit scared to post my first story, but after a lot of nice comments and some constructive criticism, I'm glad I decided to go through with it.

 _To those that might be wondering my posting schedule,_

Yes, I have finished the story ahead of time, but it does take a few hours to finish editing and writing a few bits that don't make sense. I post between the hours 3-6 EST every day, so please check in!

I like to make my chapters longer so it doesn't completely leave you hanging, but since we are almost done. I would like to invite you to read the first chapter of my new story after this one, of course, I plan to make the next on much longer and full of drama, and naturally a bunch of new characters.

Once again thanks so much for reading! -EllynLives215 ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Ruff arrived at Changewing island. It wasn't that far from Berk, she circled the island on Windshear. Ruff wasn't really sure about her feeling's of riding Windshear.

It was weird to not have her twin right next to her all the time. She wasn't lonely just sad, Ruff had never really thought about what would happen when they became too old for dragon riding. I guess she had never really needed to think about it. But with Astrid being sick, and the betrothal and Hiccup becoming chief, a lot would be different. She always thought that when it did happen they wouldn't ditch their group but the more she thought about it the more she realized that everything was changing.

Ruff spotted the far side of the island was littered with purple oleander. She was just glad it wasn't blue, blue oleander was deadly to dragons. She landed in the field and started to pick the flowers and put them in a bag. She couldn't ride Barf forever, what if she found a family of her own, there wouldn't be time for dragon riding.

It made her sad to think that she would have to find another dragon. No other dragon could beat Barf. Ruff wasn't sure what made her suddenly think about all this. Maybe it was that they were getting too old for the edge, or they were moving back home. But maybe just a little part of her wanted to move on from the group.

Tuff and Snotlout had a hard time finding DeathSong Island. Plus it didn't help that Snotlout had blocked it from his memory because of the last time they were there. They landed on the far side of the Island so they could come in on foot. Tuff handed Snotlout moss to put in there dragon's ear's to block out the luring cry of the DeathSong dragon.

They crept closer to the large hole in which the DeathSong and Garf would capture there dragon's in there amber to eat. Tuff didn't want to lose his sister, even though they had a complicated relationship, he didn't like the idea of riding Barf and Belch on his own.

But he didn't want to lose them either. He realized the older they got the more he thought about this kind of thing. They were moving back to Berk soon and he didn't know what that time would bring, once they found there own family's he was sure that Ruffnut would want to give up her half of there dragon and Tuff didn't like that, not one bit. He wondered what made him think of that. He brushed it off.

Snotlout crept towards the clearing, there were no dragon's insight, Tuff silently followed Snotlout started to gather leftover pieces of Deathsong amber, there was barely anything to pick up, they crept farther into the clearing, there should have been a lot of amber maybe even a little but there was none to be found. "Where is-?" Snotlout asked he didn't need to finish a large amber colored dragon crashed in front of them roaring "AHHHHHH" Snotlout screamed running away with the bag of amber waving over his head. Tuff laughed "Hey Garffy!" he said

Fishlegs sat by the old book writing down everything on that page into his Journal. He translated the meaning of pictures, letters, and numbers. If this dragon hadn't tried to kill Astrid it would have been a great ally to them. There were so many cool things about this dragon.

It was a Strike-class dragon, Strike class are very rare dragons. Fishlegs flipped the page checking to see if there was anything else on the back. On the back of the page, there were lists of names, a lot of names they were in tiny rows up and down, those lists when on for 18 pages before the next dragon came up. Now that he thought about it, these list's were all after the classification of each dragon. Then at the very end in small handwriting, it said R.I.P.

Fishlegs knew what those lists were, they were the list's of the Vikings that dragon had killed. This dragon had killed so many, why? He knew that Deathsong amber was hard to come by, but many of the other dragon cure's evolved that what made it so special. He noticed a drawing in the far right corner. The closer he looked he realized it looked like a tooth.

He hadn't paid attention to the tooth before it looked just like a page number. Fishlegs knew that it had to do something with the dragon but what? It didn't look like the tooth that they found in Astrid. Then it hit him, how could he have been so stupid, now it would cost someone their life. The drawing of the tooth was the last ingredient. He had to get to Hiccup. He jumped up and closed the book, he placed it on the stand and dashed out of the Great Hall "Meatlug!" he called. Meatlug came waddling over. "Come on girl, we gotta get going!" Fishlegs said as he mounted.


	7. Chapter 7

Hiccup had brought everything, he needed to the landing deck. When he was finished he dashed inside the med bay. Heather was sitting by Astrid bed sponging her forehead.

"Hiccup!" Heather said, "Did you-?" "Yes," he cut in "The other's are getting the ingredients, How is she doing?" Hiccup asked sitting next to the bed. Although he didn't really need to ask, Astrid looked terrible her face white, her lips chapped and her eye's had sunken in. When he touched her hand it was ice cold "Not good, she's fighting it but I don't know for how much longer." Heather stood and pulled back the sheet's to reveal her leg.

The bandage was covered with dried blood but the scariest part was the blackened veins the stretched up her thigh until they were stopped by a tight bandage. "I thought I could stop the spreading by cutting off the circulation, It seems to be working for now," Heather said, "That Willow's bark is stopping the pain, but we don't have much time." Hiccup nodded and left the room, to prepare the fire.

He dropped a huge Gronckle Iron pan and placed a cauldron on top of it. Now all he could do was wait. Ruffnut arrived first with Windshear. She dismounted holding the large bag full of flowers. "You got it?" Hiccup said while the speed walked inside. Ruff nodded "Was there any trouble?" Hiccup asked "None, It was eerily quiet" Ruff replied "Oh! that's right, I had forgotten about Changewing migration" Hiccup said they entered Astrid room

"Heather we have the purple oleander" Heather looked up "Great, Ruff help me take the pedals off," she said Heather waved her hand signaling Hiccup wasn't needed. Hiccup left and walked back outside, he saw little specks against the sky bobbing up and down. As they got closer he saw it was Snotlout and Tuff, they dropped 2 full bags of amber on the deck.

"Where did you find so much?" Hiccup said "We ran into Garff he helped us out… Well more me then Snotlout" Tuff said in a teasing voice, Snotlout turned red and growled. They had everything they needed, 3 parts amber and 2 part's flower. "Tuff, can you get the other rider's?" Hiccup said Tuff nodded and left. "Alright, Grump can you light the cauldron for me?"

Hiccup said Grump huffed over and spewed lava into the large pan. Grump's was different from other boulder class dragon's it was almost a dark red. The other rider's arrived with the ingredients. Tuff placed 3 part's amber into the cauldron which melted immediately and Ruff dropped the purple petal's into the cauldron it sizzled and bubbled. Hiccup scooped a cup into the amber but soon as it left the heat it hardened. "What the hell?"

Hiccup cried turning over the cup nothing came out. He prodded it with his finger. "We got the combination right!" He looked around exasperated they all seemed to be at a loss for words. Suddenly the hard truth had hit him, they failed his eye's started to water and he turned away. Looking at the sky, there was a small speck bobbing up and down. He squinted it looked like "Fishlegs!" Fishlegs came crashing onto the deck sliding off Meatlug who looked thoroughly exhausted "We flew as fast as we could, there is another ingredient"

He pulled out a small tooth, Hiccup immediately recognized it. "Where the hell did you get a skrill tooth!" Hiccup said "Berserker Island" Fishlegs respond "Dagger helped me find the skrill" Heather came bursting from inside the Clubhouse. She looked at the group, "It time.." she said sadly Hiccup freaked "Fishlegs!" he said "Are you sure?" he said "Positive"

Fishlegs responded handing him the tooth. Hiccup picked up the cup full of the amber mixture and lowered it back into the cauldron. It started to melt when the heat touched it. Once it was all back in, Hiccup looked at the tooth. He sighed and held out the tooth above the cauldron he closed his eyes and turned his hand over. He looked at the amber as soon as the tooth hit, a purple mist started to bleed through the mixture. I sizzled with electricity it crackles little bolt's radiating from the center. "Woah," Snotlout said Hiccup picked up the cup and scooped out the mixture, this time it didn't freeze over, it actually seemed like it was making a heat of its own. Hiccup almost ran to the room after Heather.

Astrid couldn't look more dead, everything about her was pale, the black poison had crept up past veins in her stomach. Heather helped prop her up, Hiccup was terrified his hands shook, as he placed the cup to her lips. He tipped the content's down her throat, her barely breathing became more steady, suddenly the bandage around her leg bled with black,

The black color seemed to reverse shooting away from her heart, Heather pulled off the bandage and watched as the poison slide like tar from the gash, she tried to keep up with it, wiping it away with a cloth. Hiccup watch the black leave the rest of her leg there was a rumble of thunder far away.

The flow of poison started to slow and as quickly as it had begun it stopped. There was a tremendous clap of thunder and a flash it was so loud it shook the building. Astrid flew upwards eye's wide, her eyes were not the usual color of beautiful blue. They were a light purple the exact color of the potion.

Her pupils were small she looked around frantically for the source of the sound. "Astrid!" Hiccup said she didn't even look at him, it was as if she didn't recognize either of them. She squeezed her eyes shut and grasped her forehead she cried in pain. "Astrid are you okay?" Hiccup asked trying to comfort her.

He placed his hand on her shoulder kneeling down. "Astrid, can you hear me?" He said concerned she pulled her hand away from her head and looked at him. Her pupils were bigger now, her eye's still showed a hint of purple.

"Hiccup…" she said hugging him. Hiccup couldn't hold on any longer and completely broke down. "I… I thought... I was going to lose you!" he said choking.

She pulled back and brushed a stray hair out of his face, then placing her hand on his cheek. He leaned into her touch closing his eyes. She could see how tired he was by the bags under his eyes. He looked at her as if she was the only person that meant anything to him.

Astrid hugged him again "Hiccup, you will never lose me" she whispered.


	8. Epilogue

**A month later**

Astrid flew laying on the back of Stormfly, she needed to think. She flew directly into the heart of an upcoming storm.

They flew into the rain, the lightning never even touched them, there was complete chaos around them, but somehow she felt a piece. She smiled and sat up on Stormfly, Stormfly croaked getting worried, but Astrid comforted her. She raised her arms next to her and breathed into the rain.

This was just how she liked it. She lay back, she knew that she was completely drenched but Astrid didn't care. Now she could think. They would be leaving the edge soon to go back home. It was hard to think about leaving a place that had been there home for so long but Hiccup was going to become chief soon, and that was a big step for him, and she wanted to be there to support him even if it meant leaving the edge.

Hiccup sat on the top of the Clubhouse watching the storm, ever since that day Astrid had loved the storms and the rain. She never got cold or tired from flying and even in the heart of the storm's the lightning seemed to crack away from her. He spotted Stormfly fly out of the storm she turned and swung by, Astrid slid from the saddle landing on the edge of the roof, "Flying in the storm's again" Hiccup said Astrid smiled " I don't know what it is but I just feel alive when I'm up there, like when you first rode Toothless" she said walking across the point of the roof.

"That feeling is hard to beat," he said laughing. She sat next to him "Are you ready to leave this place?" She asked

"I don't know.. There is so much of our life here, it will be really strange to be back on Berk" he said a little sadness in his voice "I know that it's hard accepting change, with all the pressure to be the best, it can get a little overwhelming… but I'm here for you" she said, he looked at her "How did I deserve to have someone so amazing?" he asked, she smiled "You're amazing in your own ways even if you don't see it-"

The rain cloud had caught up with them, and it splashed on there faces. "But I do" she leaned in and kissed him. The rain poured like a waterfall soaking into there embrace. She pulled back smiling, then turned to watch the dark looming cloud above them, she sighed and rested her head on his shoulder. They watched as the rain cloud passed and the raindrops slowed revealing a flourish of colors in the sunrise.

The sun beamed through them as they sat atop the clubhouse gazing into each other's eyes.

* * *

 **Oh my gosh! Thanks so much for reading!**

 **I'm so happy to have published my first story, for you guys to read! It really makes me smile to see that you guys enjoyed it. I did say in Chapter 5, I would be publishing another story for you guys to read. However, I haven't finished writing it yet and I would really prefer to have it done. There's nothing I hate more than reading a story and getting totally into it, then to find out the author isn't going to finish it.**

 **If you really really want, I might think about posting the first Chapter as I have finished more then one. but till then thanks so much for reading and sticking with the story**

 **-EllynLives215**


	9. New Update from the Author!

**Hey Guys!**

 **I know its been forever and yes I know I said I would continue with the How to Train your Dragon stories but after a while, I just didn't feel inspired anymore, and with a couple new movies coming out I thought it might be fun to bring a few new things to the table. So let me just fill ya in.**

 **A little while ago one of my friends really got me into Marvel and DC comics. (I know there two drastically different comics so please don't chop my head off in the comments for putting them in the same sentence) Anyway I started writing and I seemed to get really great results, so after a lot of debating, I decided to share my work with some of my really supportive readers.**

 **Because I really love reading stories that are finished, I am done with two of the best stories that I'm publishing. And instead of waiting every day to post the next chapter, I'm just gonna do it within the span of three hours. I know that seems like a crazy idea but please understand that I never really had the intention of posting these so it's kinda scary.**

 **Also, I literally know nothing about either of the universes, so if I get something wrong, would ya just tell me? I hate it when you feel like you can't point out mistakes because it would be rude...**

 **So I'm going to wait three hours today and let you guys see this update. Then around 3:30 EST I'll start posting the first few chapters of my DC story.**

 **I really hope you like it!**

 **-EllynLives215**

 **P.S. How many people are super stoked for the last part of the How to Train your Dragon trilogy! I know that after Feb. 22 I'm gonna be super inspired, so bear with me if I decide to go all crazy are start posting like fifty more stories.**


End file.
